A change in Life
by JKL-Kiitten
Summary: Ok, this is a Ninja, boarding high school, musical story. If that makes sence, then again non of my summaries make sence so please just read please. Rated T for language. on hold


Me: Hiya this is the new Story called A Change in Life. This is about Sakura and Her Sister Alkanet (OC I play as) who end up going to a boarding school Called Konoha Ninja high. I hope you enjoy. Pairings: Sakura X Sasori, Tenten X Kisame (don't ask), Hinata X Tobi and Alkanet X Hidan.

Lizzy: Enjoy!!! Enjoy!!! Enjoy!!!

Me: (Sweatdrops) I shouldn't of gave you the sugar, It gets you tooo high.

Lizzy: Oh yeah for the names of the ninjustu just use this URL and take out the spaces! **_http : / / www . narutohq . com / ninjutsu . php_**

* * *

"Oi Saku-bitch you got everything ready?" A White haired girl asked

Haruno Alkanet (I know it dosent sound good but hey go with it.)  
18 years old. Long white hair with grey tips and Aqua eyes.  
Bloodline limit: None  
Current Outfit: Navy blue top that cuts off at the stomach, Black shorts (Sasukes S1) navy blue converse black arm and leg warmers with 500 pounds weights underneith with two bracelets on under every warmer.

A pink haired girl gave Alkanet the Finger "Yeah Of course I have Bitch." She replied.

Haruno Sakura  
18 years old. Short pink hair with black streaks and Emerald Green eyes.  
Bloodline Limit: Element Control comes In 7 stages. 1st, Air (Silver), 2nd, Earth (Brown), 3rd, Water (Blue), 4th, Fire (red), 5th, Electricity (yellow), 6th, Ice (Pale blue) and 7th, all of them (Black).  
Current Outfit: Black top with dark Red blotches on them (Like blood), black mini skirt, with dark red biker shorts, Black flats and the same black leg and arm warmers the the same amount of weights and amount (as in two 500 pound weights per limb).

Alkanet put Sakura in a headlock and gave her a noogie, "And you call me a bitch like its a bad thing." She said as she let go of Sakura. The two of them walked to the school.

... \At School/ ...

The duo walked to the Reception the receptionist welcomed them. "We're the new students, " Sakura spoke both girls knowing that Alkanet would scare her. "Ah, yes. Haruno Sakura and Haruno Alkanet. This is your class list (sorry I forgot what they are called something beginnng with 's'), this is your dorm room key and I'm Shizune one of the head Nurse's and head receptionist." The duo nodded their head and took their leave. They Scrambled aroun the school looking for their dorm. " 358. 358. 385. Ah found it." Sakura muttered. Alkanet sweatdropped "You looked like a right fucking spazzic retard when you did that." She said and Sakura Glared at her in return as she started to unlock the door. There were two girls one with raven/navy hair with pearl white eyes, and the other was a tomby with chocolate brown hair with black streaks and in buns on top her head and chocolate brown eyes.. "Yo!" Said the Chocolate haired girl.

Yashimura Tenten  
18 years old. Chocolate Brown hair in bun on top head with black streaks and chocolate brown eyes.  
Bloodline Limit: None  
Current outfit: A Black chinese sttyle top with two kunai and a dark green dragon spiraling around the top, Black baggey cargo pants and black and green tennis

Alkanet smirked and yelled "Yo Bitches!" Sakura Shook her head, "Excuse her, she has a cussing problem. I'm Sakura and thats Alkanet" Sakura said dully.  
Tenten nodded "I'm Tenten and this is Hinata-chan." Tenten said and pointed to the quiet girl. "Hey." Hinata said (I dont plan on makind her Stutter.).

Hyuuga Hinata  
18 years old. Long Raven/navy hair with silver highlights and pale pearl coloured eyes.  
Bloodlie Limit: Byakugan  
Current Outfit: Dar Purple T - shirt with a dotted line in white just below her neck erea a kunai was on the the dotted line and on the front it says, 'If your gonna kill me, follow the dotted line.', a black long sleeved top underneith and black and purple stripy leggings with black and purple flats.

"Sooo whats your lables?" Sakura asked, Tenten and Hinata gave confused looks, "What she fucking means is what are you! As in a Goth, a popular, an artist, etc" Alkanet explained/ yelled. "Ohhhhhhh. I'm an Emo." Hinata said, Tenten rose a brow, "I'm sure thats obvious judging from the top, any who I'm a Goth," Tenten said, Sakura had sparkles in her eyes looking at both of them, but mainly at Hinata, " Hina-chan where did you get that top! Im Love it~!!" Sakura said. " I'll show you later." Hinata repiled. Sakura coughed and stood upright, "I'm labled as the Emo." Tenten nodded as did Hinata, and they looked at Alkatnet, " I'm Labled as the worshipper." Tenten and Hinata gave off another confuzzled expression, "Who do you worship?" Alkanet sighed and pulled out her necklace It was a circle with and Upside down triangle within it. " I'm a Jashinist (Yarg, me maties, yup I got an obsession with Jashin now ever since I watched Naruto Shippuuden ep 80 or somet lyk that I got obsessed with Jashin and Hidan lol)." Alkanet looked around and twitched and asked " Is it only me without a different colour in my hair?" the other trio nodded "I'm gonna have purple streaks in it." Alkanet said as Sakura looked at the clock, " Me and Alkanet are going to unpack because homeroom is soon. " she said and she and Alkanet made their way to the bedrooms,

... \15 Minutes later/ ...

**SHING!!!!!!!!!!!!! CRASH!!!!!!!!!!**

Tenten and Hinata made their way up to the bedrooms worried, they whipped open the door to see Alkanet in one corner of the room stood with a metallic blue 2 bladed scythe in her hand with a smirk on her face and Sakura in the other corner with a smirk on her face also gloved fists clenched in front her blue eyes. Truely nothing broken, just a shattared Kunai on the floor. Hinata looked at the clock and said " Oi, I think we should get going now." They nodded and they left their dorm, locked their door and left to Home room, "Let us see your Class List" Alkanet pulled hers out of her pocket, " Me and Alkie-Chan have got the same lessons," Sakura said and Smirked as she saw Alkanet twitch, 'Alkie-chan.' It played over and over in her head like a broken record, She sighed and did Sakura because she didn't get the Reation she was expecting, 'I'll show her up in class right at the front.' Alkanet thought. Any way the Class list.

**Home room - Hatake Kakashi - Room 110**

**Math - Sarutobi Asuma - Room 334**

**Break**

**English - Yuuhi Kurenai - Room 354**

**Physical Ed. - Maito Gai **(correction Maito GAY)** - Gym**

**Lunch**

**Science - Orochimaru **(correction Orochijackson)** - 296**

**Interrogation - Morino Ibiki - 299**

**Music - Mitarashi Anko - 315**

" You have the same Classes as us so just follow us." Tenten said as she and Hinata led them to room 110, Home room. They entered, to be welcomed by, " You're late but you brang the new students." A silver haired man said the for girls gave him this look (¬¬') Alkanet and Sakura assumed that he was Kakashi. He continued his sentace " Newbies come introduce yourselves. At the front" Kaakshi said. " Don't want to" Sakura said Alkanet Glared at her "Shut the Fuck up bitch and get to the front!" Alkanet Yelled throwing her over all the people who sat in the middle block. Sakura jumped to her feet, her eyes turned red, she pulled on her gloves and pulled out a kunai, "Shit" Alkanet cussed searching for a decent weapon beacause she forgot her weapons pouch. She saw a silver/grey haired man in a black cloak with red clouds, she saw in his hand a red 3 bladed scythe, ' Oooh another Jashinist. Interesting.' Alkanet smirked, she jumped to him and Stole his scythe, " Oi BITCH GIVE ME MY SCYTHE BACK!" The guy said, Sakura came running at Alkanet with the Kunai **" Let's see you shatter a kunai with a scythe thats not yours." **Sakura uttered darkly, ' Damn she's right I need _MY _Scythe' Alkanet thought whilst dodging Sakura's attacks, Alkanet threw The guy his scythe back, se jumped on the wall whilst doing hand signs and her scythe appeared, " Now it's even Saku-chan" Alkanet mocked and Sakura threw a kunai and Alkanet blocked it with her scythe, shattering it completly.

Alkanet laughed Maniacly, "Ok, time to sto-" Kakashi shut up wen he saw the looks that he was given from the two girls. Sakura did some hand signs and yelled, " Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu! "Sending flames towrards Alakanet, whos eyes widened, "Shit," She cussed whilst doing rapid hand signs, "Suiton: Suijinheki!" She yelled making a defencive wall of water and blocked the fire. Alkanet did another set of hand seals, " Hyouton: Rouga Nadare no Jutsu!" She yelled, and she smirked as Sakura's Eyes widened in shock, she stood there in pure shock and she let the attack hit her and finish her off. Alkanet stared, in pure horror as the clumps of snow filled the room, she couldnt see Sakura, "Come on now Emo bitch, you better not be dead." Alkanet yelled, the audiance looked shocked thinking that the new kids life ended as soon a she got here. "Damn you..." Alkanet mumbled as her grip on her scythe, she did a set of hand seals slowly and said, " Futon: Daitoppa." and blew wind clearing away the snow.

**Thump.**

Alkanet heard it, and she was sure every one else did too. There was a groan followed shortly after. Alkanet screamed " Saku-bitch! Why didn't you dodge?!" Sakura shakily stood up, "There was no time. Besides I want to be even again, no fights. " Sakura muttered whilst rubbing her temples and her hands soon glowed green. The white haired girl huffed plainly not happy about the Idea, and said " Whateva!" Kakashi walked over to them, "Interesting fight." He clapped and soon so did a lot of class mates joined in. "So want to Indroduce yourselves now?" He said sitting on his desk, Sakura nodded at Kakashi after he sat down.

"Ohiyou Minna! I'm Haruno Sakura, I'm 18 my b-day is March 28th, I'm a med nin, the rest is none of your buisness." Sakura explained who stepped backwards and Alkanet took her place, "Haruno Alkanet, I'm 18 my b-day is December 23rd, I'm a Jashinist and the rest I can't fucking tell you!" Alkanet said. Kakashi rose a brow and mumbled "Sit in a free space." Sakura and Alkanet made their way up the stairs to the back ignoring the "COME SIT BY US!!" and the "DATE ME YOUR HOT" and the "I'm SOOOO much better than them!" They made their way up to Tenten an Hinata and sat at the table, they talked for quite a while and then a five guys came along, all in matching cloaks Black with blood red clouds.  
"Oi, Bitches." One of them said catchind their attention....

* * *

Me: Hell yeah, My OC is almost like me, cept I dont look lyk that and I'm not a jashinist.

Lizzy: We hoped you likie

Me: I give cyber cookies and milk,

Lizz: That is for those who reveiw.

Me: Now where did I put those cookies, I want one. Lizzy can you gets me a glass of Milk please.

Lizzy: OK!!!!


End file.
